I Break His Heart, You Break His Arm
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Deep in Emmet's heart he knows somethings wrong. Will a little party be able to help Emmet relax? -Celtic Thunder sequel to "I Stand By"- Rated M for Violence and suggestive themes
1. Part 1

**(Hey guys! New story and warning this one will be dark, like really dark and will take place right after "I Stand By". All will be from Emmet's point of view, and I hope everyone enjoys this eight installment of the 'I Didn't Know' saga. )**

-Present-  
I was cold so I shivered awake te' a dark room with nothing but a lamp on the wooden table that was across from me. Something seemed hidden underneath the shadow of the table but I couldn't see it clearly. Wherever in hell I was it was cold. Me' t-shirt was laying on the ground, me' shoes were sideways on opposite sides of the room, I didn't know where me' swim trunks were but they weren't in sight and I was completely naked. Tight ropes bound me' arms te' the arms just as me' feet were bound te' the legs of the chair I was in. Another cold shiver went through me' body as I tugged against the wrist restrains. I had te' get out of here. Here? Where was here? The last thing I remember was being in the parking lot with Colm. Colm! He wasn't here was he!?

-12 hours ago-  
Neither one of us made a sound. The screaming and yelling had finally died and anger was scrawled across Cameron's face turning his smile lines into lines of uncaring and his lips twisted downward into a frown mixed with a grimace. Me' face probably the same. I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean it at all. Only he could bring this out in me, and I don't know why. I was always a bit more a laid back guy but Cam just drove me crazy. Not always in a bad way. I cared deeply for him, maybe I even loved him. Sure I said that I loved Cameron, but I still was new te' the whole concept of dating a guy and that sometimes I felt, emasculated or rivaled. It was stupid, I knew Cam wasn't trying te' prove he was better or anything but still. Cameron huffed a sigh and just turned on his heels and walked back into the hotel room we had been sharing. I would have stayed with me' parents, them living in Dublin and all, but Cam wanted te' stay with me and I wanted te' figure out the whole being gay thing before I told me' parents. A fact Cameron used often when we argued, and I heard it almost every morning. I turned toward the door, me' face still warm from me' shouting and Cameron came back out of the room. I didn't move as I internally calmed me'self down. I took a deep breath then rest me' head in me' hands for a second. I took another deep breath and just counted backwards from ten in me' head, Cameron came back out of our room and just looked up at me. Again another round of blank stare.  
"I'm..."I started feeling ashamed. It was a feeling a felt a little te' often.  
"Me too..." His American accent completed me' sentence. This was stupid, every morning we argued and not even ten minutes later we were both sorry and wanted te' put it behind us. Was this how other couples acted? I couldn't see Keith and Damian shouting at each other at all, and there's no way in hell Ryan and Neil could even be mad at each other. I stepped forward and gently wrapped me' arms around that fragile frame of his. His scent was like a summer breeze- a mixture of grass and fresh flowers and rain. It was calming and nice.  
"Emmet. There's something I need te' tell you." His face had gone from angry te' a little upset and deeply came the bang on the door pulling us out of our private world.  
"Cameron! Dismount ye'r boyfriend and hurry up George won't be happy if we're late!" Ryan's voice would have normally echo'd by Neil's laughter but Neil wasn't with him so instead to make noise he just banged on the door again. I parted away from Cameron, but waited for him te' talk.  
"We'll talk later." Cameron looked down at the floor as I went te' go answer the door. Ryan stood adored in a typical sweater with an impatient look on his face.  
"Sorry te' interrupt but today is George's goodbye party."Ryan smirked at an internal joke. I rolled me' eyes and shut the door behind Cameron as we stepped out into the hall. "Everything alright?" He asked us his hazel eyes gleaming over the lights of the hall.  
"Fine." Cameron shrugged and I just kept me' eyes on the ground. Clearly we were both liars. Ryan gave us both a worried look before he just shut his trap and walked straight. We got to the elevator in silence, and it wasn't till the door started te' close that me' life started changing.

-Present-  
I struggled against the rope again, then the door started te' open. I froze in fear and panic, as a headache pounded deep in me' ears. A man stepped in keeping himself against the wall as if he was scared of me. He had long black hair tucked behind his ears and wide brown eyes that looked terrified. He didn't speak and just stared at me, checking the door periodically as if waiting for somebody else. I shivered as my restraints strangled me' wrists and he just slowly stepped forward. His hand extended toward me and I tried leaning back as far as I could. He retracted his hand and sorrow crossed his eyes. I opened me' mouth te' speak but he just stopped me with his hand wrapping around me' hand covering me' mouth leaving me' nose te' breathe.  
"Don't talk he'll hear ye' if he hears ye' then he'll come in and silence ye'." He had an accent no different from me' own. He watched the door urgently.

-12 hours ago-  
"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" A voice called out and I lurched me' hand forward in a reflex. A guy about the same age as me with dark brown hair stepped onto the elevator with a box of trophies in his arm.  
"Thanks." He said as he tried te' touch the buttons te' the lower floors.  
"Here. What floor?" I asked politely and then he turned, and I saw his face for the first time. He had blue eyes that were so different from any one else's, they were like a sky blue that was endlessly. He had a scratchy face and he look a little tired, but still he smiled at me as he said 'ground floor'.  
"We're already going there." I smiled at him and he just smiled back, a smile that was almost blinding like sunlight.  
"Hey ye'r Colm..Keegan, right?" Ryan said leaning a little closer te' see the young man's face easier.  
"Umm...yeah..." Colm said as a feeling of awkward seem te' sweep over him. He clearly had no idea who we were and why we knew him.  
"We're some of the guys from Celtic Thunder." Ryan smirked as Cam and I both smiled lightly. "I'm Ryan."  
"OH!" Colm's eyebrows lifted as shock filled the sky he held within his irises. "I would have recognized ye' guys but I have this box of stuff blocking the way."  
"It's alright. I'm Emmet, and this is me' boyfriend Cameron." I introduced us with a grin and Cameron smiled enough to pass as not angry. Colm nodded then looked around at the three of us before speaking again.  
"Why ye' guys are here?" He asked with a smile setting the box down for a second before he checked the elevator indicator. "I didn't think ye' guys lived here."  
"We don't just cam, and I are staying here for a little while until we go back on tour. What about ye'?"  
"Just picking some things up from a friend."  
"They ye'rs?" Ryan asked looking down at the trophies Colm had sitting in the box that had his name on it.  
"Umm.. Yeah they're mostly just singing trophies I won in bar competitions." He smirked down at them and as he looked back up te' me I realized I hadn't taken me' eyes off him since he got on the elevator. I shook me' head lightly and turned back te' Cameron. The rest of the ride was plain peaceful chatter and as we stepped out of the elevator I picked up the box of the gold and silver metal.  
"Emmet I can carry it, ye' really don't need te'-"  
"It's alright I want te'. I was a porter for a hotel for a couple years so I can carry boxes and function easily." I smiled at him and he just grinned back. The grin didn't met his eyes but even so his eyes stilled seem te' sparkle like stars in the night sky. Colm lead us out into the parking lot and as we got into the morning air I said:  
"Hey where's ye'r car?" The box were a lot heavier then I expected and I really wanted te' set them down.  
"Over here." He nodded off te' the side, and I just kept following right behind him. We were talking about the prior years Olympics,Ryan chirped in his opinion every so often, Cameron however remained silent. Colm had a red truck and he opened the door for me te' set the box on the passenger side.  
"Oh let me move me' swim bag." Colm said, right before I set the box down. He pulled the bag out from under me' hand and an idea hit Ryan with a baseball bat.  
"Do ye' have a pair of swim trunks on ye'?" Ryan asked and at first I didn't get what he was going to ask.  
"ummm...yeah I do actually." Colm smiled as he clearly as confused as Cam and I were.  
"Well we're going to a swim party with the rest of the CT guys and I'm sure they would love te' meet ye' if ye'r not busy."  
"Well, I'm not but are ye' sure I wouldn't want te' intrude." I stood amazed at the man in front of me, who was no older then me. Damn, I thought, that was so nice not many people would actually be that considerate.  
"Oh it's fine-" Ryan smirked as he gently touched Colm's shoulder. "I'm sure George would want te' meet the guy who's replacing him." Ryan laughed with me and Cameron, and then for the first time in my life I heard Colm laugh.

-Present-  
His eyes were full of fear as he held me' mouth shut. Almost as if he was silently begging me te' be quiet, I obliged only because this guy didn't seem like he wanted te' hurt me. He slowly removed his hands and then looked me over.  
"Ye'r cold." He looked about the floor and noticed all of me' clothes were off and laying about. He looked back te' the door and back te' me. He ran a hand through me' hair in a gentle gesture and I just stared up at him.  
"Colm?" I asked quietly trying te' be quiet but I also had te' know. The guy's eyes widen in utter terror behind his curtain of black hair. He watched the door, waiting for something te' happen, but once nothing occurred he spoke quickly.  
"He's got him, he won't be hurt him it's only ye' he wants."  
"Who's him?" I asked as goosebumps covered me' body unmerciful. Waves of fear washed through me, almost pulling tears te' me' eyes. The man opened his mouth te' speak but just as he did ,beyond the door, a loud crash rang out crying for attention and the man with black hair quickly left the room leaving the door opened inviting a cold wind te' wash over me and black te' menace me from it's hiding places in the hallway that the open door frame revealed.

-12 hours ago-  
Colm followed Ryan, Cam, and I te' Ryan's car where Neil was sitting in the front seat with a book open in his hands. Cam, Colm, I all filed into the backseat (Cam and I claimed window seats opposite of each other and Colm was stuck between us), and as we did so Neil looked back te' see a man he didn't know.  
"Oh, who's this?" Neil asked Ryan as he started the car.  
"I'm Colm Keegan." He smiled at Neil who had his crutches rested on his shoulder. Neil smiled as he chuckled lightly te' himself.  
"Oh so ye'r the new guy?" Neil asked as Ryan changed the radio station.  
"Yeah we found him in the elevator on our way back down." I commented as I kept me' eyes trained on the opened sky that was literally endless in his eyes.  
"Colm didn't have anything te' do so I told him te' get his swimming trunks. George will probably want te' meet the guy who's replacing him." Ryan chuckled as he looked over at his boyfriend.  
"Well, I'm Neil nice te' meet ye'." Neil extended a hand and Colm shook it firmly with a smile and everything fell into a calm simple peace as Colm and I kept talking. Neil listened te' us and occasionally would pitch something in te' add te' the conversation. Ryan just drove carefully, and Cameron kept silent as he looked out the window.  
By the time we got Declan's and Seana's house Colm and I were like childhood mates. Ryan parked his car behind Declan's truck and we all got out. Colm got out on me' side as Ryan quickly got out te' help Neil get out. Cameron just fell behind all of us with a sad quiet expression, I would have tried te' comforted him but I was the reason so I tried te' give him his space. Ryan knocked on the door as Neil, Colm, and I surrounded him and Cam stood behind us. Declan's girlfriend Seana answered the door first.  
"Hey guys, Declan's in the back getting the food ready." She smiled at us and as her eyes made their way around our group she asked: "Who's this?"  
"'Ello, I'm Colm Keegan." He reached around Ryan te' shake her hand.  
"Oh the new guy. I'm Seana, I'm the harpist."  
"And our fabulous dancer." Ryan added as Neil and Cameron followed him inside.  
"Well pleasure te' meet ye'."  
"Likewise." She smiled and we followed her into the overly large house they owned. The delicious scent of hamburgers and hotdogs clouded the house till ye' got te' the back yard where there was a large in-ground pool with tables set up around it. Declan was shirtless with his swim trunks on with a apron tied te' his front as he flip a couple patties of meat while he was talking te' Ryan and Neil who had pulled up a chair. David (our director) and Berry (our instrumentalist) were already in the pool laughing te' each other as they talked. Nicole (our violinist) and Laura (our cellist) were laying on the grass with there hands linked, their bodies were only clad in their bathing suits and the sun danced and sparkled on their water-dipped skin.  
"Is that fola nua(new blood)?" Declan asked looking over his shoulder at Colm and I.  
"Yep that's Colm Keegan." Neil said slyly toward us. Cameron was standing a little behind Ryan as he seemed like he was waiting for something. Declan stepped forward te' shake Colm's hand and they exchanged pleasantries.  
"If ye' guys want te' go swimming ye' guys don't have te' wait for everyone." Declan said with a smile as Seana came up with a drink in her hand which she handed te' Declan. "Thanks babe'." Seana smiled as he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss te' her check. We all smiled at their sweet intimate moment then we heard Paul's loud obnoxious voice ring out from behind us.  
"The party can now begin!" We all turned te' see Paul and George standing there already wearing their swim trunks te' match all of us except Colm.

-Present-  
Several loud crashes and bangs rang out some more and I swore I heard something growl. I was scared, really scared. The cold became an after thought as I studied the dark in front of me waiting for something, anything, te' appear. Minutes passed and silence fell in an awkward manner of calm, like before the crash of thunder. Then a figure appeared in the doorway. I felt me' breath catch and freeze in me' throat.  
"Where's Colm!" I shouted once I could manage te' gather me' words.  
"Doesn't matter." The accent was out of place as the man stared at me. "Your beautiful..." the man said as his hand gently trace over me' bare chest and went up te' me' hair where he pulled on me' hair te' look up at him. "I'm gonna enjoy this."  
"Please...don't.." I begged trying not te' cry as the man went te' get the object that had been hiding under the table the entire time. He gently raised the hammer up te' rest on his shoulder and he stared at me, his brown eyes meeting me with contempt and anger.  
"Don't worry I won't." He smirked at his own evil joke. "GET IN HERE!"He shouted calling the long black haired me into the room with us.  
"PLEASE CAMERON DON'T!" I begged and I felt the tears rolled down me' face falling onto me' chest where they rolled downward slowly. Cameron didn't look at me he just handed the hammer to the other man.  
"Here's the deal: I break his heart, you break his arm." Cameron said a matter of fact as his eyes glared evil then he turned te' me and smiled.


	2. Part 2

_**(Remember: Damian never told anyone about him and Hayley- but that she did steal his phone for some reason. Also Ryan being an recovering drunk and Emmet's temper and obviously all of their sexualities are totaly from my own imagination and does not reflect anything about the real people. Though I did try te' get there personalities right otherwise :) hope you like it)**_

-Present-  
"Are you really that scared Emmet?" Cameron asked as his face drew very close te' mine.  
"Please Cam just let Colm and I go. Please?" I begged as another wave of cold air rushed through me' body. Me' teeth chattered as the cold was setting in and me' toes were starting te' go numb with some other appendages.  
"I can't do that, I'm sorry." Cam smiled a wicked smile that scared me beyond recognition. This wasn't me' Cameron, it couldn't be, but something inside me knew otherwise.

-Earlier at the party-  
Slowly but surely all the crew members and band members showed up. I took it upon me'self te' introduce Colm te' each of them, and finaly he had met everyone except Damian and Keith who were late as usual.  
"There's only Damian and Keith left te' meet." I smiled at Colm as Barry walked away looking for Laura and Nicole. "They're both singers right?" He asked with his blinding smiled as the sun was warm on me' clothed back (Colm and I hadn't got in the pool yet). "Yeah. They are, hey did ye' see where Cam went?" I looked around and noticed that I had lost track of me' boyfriend while intoxicated by Colm's presence.  
"Cameron? ummm..." He joined me in looking around the small party. Neil, and Declan were by the grill cooking (Declan keeping Neil from touching any food. Thank God!). George and Ryan were talking by the pool as David and most of the other band members were in the pool conversating and playing childishly. "I don't know, but Paul's missing te'." Colm commented and I realized that they might be inside.  
"Hey I'm gonna go check inside." I lightly tapped his shoulder and then brushed past him into the house. Colm gave me one last smile and I brushed past a couple of people te' get into the house. They weren't in the kitchen and the radio tat was blaring from the back yard made it impossible te' hear if they were inside the structure so I kept looking. The large living room that was attached te' the kitchen was empty but the front door was opened revealing the side of a blue pair of swimming trunks and a white t-shirt. I recognized Cam immediately and as I approached them I heard them talking.  
"Cam are ye' really sure about this? I haven't known ye' that long but are ye' sure-"  
"Cameron?" I asked stepping onto the porch and they fell silent instantly.  
"hmmmm?" Cam asked as his eyes realized I was there.  
"Hey, I just didn't know where ye' went." I said and upon realizing I wasn't wanted I just turned on the balls of me' feet and walked back through the house. What was up with him? Yeah, we were fighting this morning, but that wasn't anything new. Did I say something I shouldn't have? Well yeah, but he knows I didn't mean it...right? I gave another worried look te' the front door but expel me' worries with a shake of me' head then re-joined the party. Colm wasn't far from where I left him, and he was just sipping on his drink as he watched George and Ryan (they were just a little bit in front of him) talk. He spotted me almost instantly and turned te' smile at me and I could swear that the sun reflected on his teeth because the next thing I noticed I was laying face down on the ground at his feet. His laugh rang out with Ryan's echoing and I felt a strong blush rising te' me' face. As I rose te' me' knees a strong hand reached out, and I took it absentmindedly and before I knew it someone pulled me up. As I realized that Colm's strong hand was wrapped around mine something in me' feet tried te' straighten themselves and I accidentally applied te' much force and I fell foward again. TYhis time however Colm tried te' catch me but he was taken by surprised by me' weight and I fell on him and then we fell back onto the ground. This really had Ryan cracking up and George had a glint of humor in his eye, Neil had walked over, and was sitting in a chair next te' Ryan so we heard his laughter very clearly. All the while a certain drummer named Declan snickering te' himself from the grill. "Ye' alright?" Colm whispered in me' ear as if he only wanted me te' hear it.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't mean te' trip." I shot te' me' feet and felt the heat on me' checks intensify te' an almost burning degree.  
"It's fine ye' didn't do it on purpose." Colm smiled and I kept me' head te' the ground wishing Ryan would stop laughing.  
"Hey guys let's get in the pool." George suggested as Paul walked over te' join us. Out of the corner of me' eye I noticed Cam walk over te' Declan.  
"I like that idea!" Keith shouted and we all turned te' see him standing with Damian next te' him.  
"Ye' guys finally showed up!" Paul snorted , but smiled. Ryan finaly stopped laughing and his face was almost as red as mine.  
"Oh guys this is Colm Keegan." Neil said as his laughter also died down te' a soft chuckle.  
"The new guy?" Keith asked and took a step forward Damian's hand was looped through his. Ryan nodded and Keith continued. "Well hi. I'm Keith and this is Damian." Keith shook Colm's hand with his free one then stepped aside so Damian could do likewise. Colm smiled and said his pleasantries then Keith asked a question after they were acquainted.  
"So how about we get in the pool, ya?" Keith smiled and stripped off his shirt and Damian was secret staring at his boyfriend as he also took of his t-shirt and set it on one of the spare tables that were set around the yard. "I left me' trunks in the car I'll be right back." Colm smiled then excused himself from the group. Paul took off his shirt then challenged Damian te' get in the pool first. Damo, of course, accepted and almost jumped in the pool with his shoes on, but he remember at the last second while he almost tripped he did manage te' throw them off, but still his excitement got the better of him and he jumped in with his socks still on. I noticed Cam was already in the water. George got in as well with his swim shirt on.  
"That Colm guy's pretty cool." Keith said after he laughed at his boyfriend's forgetfulness.  
"Yeah he is." I looked back at the house with a smile on me' face.

-Present-  
"Cameron why are ye' doing this!?" I begged as a tear slid off me' cheek.  
"Because it's my job to break your heart didn't you hear me?" He smiled at me with a mocking grin. I opened me' mouth te' talk again, but Cam just stepped forward and covered me' mouth. "Be quiet. This won't take much longer just relax okay?" I struggled against him but he kept me down tightly. Slowly the other man raised the hammer above his head. His eyes were fixated on me' forearm. Cam gently kissed me' forehead then nodded te' him te' swing...

-Earlier at the Party-  
"Ye'r getting in the pool." Keith said as him, Declan, and I all surrounded him.  
"I can't I didn't bring any trunks." Ryan said looking up from his chair where he was lounging shirtless enjoying the sun.  
"I get the whole 'I don't me' boyfriend te' feel left out' thing, but ye'r getting in the pool." Keith was dead serious. Colm walked back out of the house fully changed into a pair of dark red board shorts and a white t-shirt on. He must have put his other clothes in the car, I thought as he walked over te' see what was going on empty handed.  
"I still can't get in I don't have any trunks" Ryan just smiled up at Keith thinking he was safe, he wasn't.  
"Fine." Keith smirked before leaning down and wrapped an arm around Ryan trying te' pull him up. Lucky for him he managed te' roll off the lounge chair and onto the grass and got te' his feet before he could be captured.  
"No! Ye'r not throwing me in, I got a phone in me' pocket!" He pointed out the logic hoping it would help his case, sadly Keith was clever.  
"Fine." Keith stepped forward and Daclan and I stepped around the two till we were behind our target. Of course we would help throw Ryan in, it would be fun! Ryan's eyes scanned us and watched us carefully. "Off with the pants!" Keith ordered and I lunged at Ryan. I managed te' grab one of his arms and Declan got ahold of the other, Colm all the while was laughing te' himself as Neil watched us with a wicked grin on his face and if he didn't have a cast on he would totally be helping us. Ryan struggled against our grip and actually almost got away but then Keith got te' him. He started trying te' undo the button of his shorts (it was the only other thing that he was wearing), but Ryan struggled more. "Ryan if ye' keep moving I might accidentally pull down ye'r boxers then everyone will be very awkward!" Keith yelled his point and Ryan slowed down a little while he still fought against us. As the surfer managed te' undo the button he slowly slid down the cargo shorts revealing Ryan's bright neon blue briefs.  
"Oh! Briefs? This will make it more awkward for ye'." Declan laughed at his own commented and now Damian and Paul were watching with interest. Cameron was just sitting at the edge of the pool watching us with a sad look on his face. As the shorts were officaly removed Keith grabbed Ryan's ankles and pulled him up elevating his weight more onto us and we slowly walked him over te' the pool. Neil had started laughing with Damian and Paul. Barry was just chuckling te' himself at the grill as David was standing next te' Laura, Nicole, and Seana who all had evil grins as they approved of this plan. Ryan made a satisfying 'NO!' as he hit the water and was taken under. Declan jumped in after him and I took off me' shirt and set it next te' me on a nearby table, Colm then walked up taking his baby blue t-shirt off te' the sun glistened onto his chest which a thin layer of hair.  
"Enjoy the show?" I asked with a smile waiting for him te' reply before we got in the water.  
"Absolutely." He responded with a smirk. Then Keith took notice of something only he would.  
"Wow we got another one." His evil grin continued and I started feeling afraid for Colm because I knew exactly where this was going because I had gone through it once te'.  
"Colm in Celtic-" I began trying te' explain what was about te' happen but Keith interrupted me with me' name.  
"Emmet." He said coolly and when I turned te' look at him, he pushed on me' chest sending me backwards into the water. I came back up quickly. I brushed the water from me' face and I heard Paul and Damo talking te' Ryan.  
"Colm. In Celtic Thunder we have a smaller sub-group that not many know about." Keith smiled as he gently put an arm around him pulling his attention te' the water in front of him. "We call ourselves the C.H. Order." Damian laughed as he watched his boyfriend talking te' the new guy.  
"C.H. Order?" He asked the sky in his eyes glistened in the light reflecting from the pool. Damn, he was beautiful. Something snapped in me' head, where was Cameron? He was sitting behind me on the edge of the pool with his legs crossed in the water, his face looked bored as his glasses had been left on the table with his shirt. I waded through the water till I got te' Cameron, Keith's voice could be heard easily as he discussed the C.H. Order. The C.H. Order was a little thing Keith came up with, basically it was his own way of saying because he had chest hair he was better then everyone else. Damian couldn't join because he was as polished as a doll, Paul was likewise and so was Neil. Ryan, George, Declan, and me'self (now with Colm te') all had chest hair and Keith appointed himself as our 'King', it's not like we actually listen te' him or anything when he gave us 'royal decrees' but ,hell , if it makes him happy he can call himself king all he wants. Cameron was yet te' be judged only because Keith had never seen me' boyfriend without his shirt till today. Out of the corner of me' eye I saw Keith explaining his 'kingship' te' Colm as I made me' way in front of Cam where I forced his legs te' each of me' sides so I could be as close as him as I could.  
"Hey, ye' okay?" I asked looking up into his eyes, his eyes that were brown. Just brown, nothing was extra special about them, they were just brown.  
"Emmet, I have to tell you something." He looked down at his hands he had clasped on the edge of the pool.  
"Anything." I reassured him as I gently looked up into his eyes once more. A splash rang from behind us and I assumed that Keith had pushed Colm in te' prove his dominance. He studied me for a second then continued.  
"You remember that show I watch: Glee?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Well back in the U.S. they're having this competition called 'The Glee Project' it's like a reality show where a bunch of people compete for a shot of being on it..." As he spoke I wasn't completely understanding why he was so upset. "As an audition I sent in a video of me singing a song I wrote. They Skype'd me last night when ye' were out and said they wanted me te' come te' L.A. for another audition." Then the reality of the situation set in.  
"Don't ye' think I should have known about this sooner..." I felt a deep anger raising in me' chest. I fought against it but I knew I couldn't hold it in forever.  
"Emmet I-"  
"When are ye' leaving...?" I knew he was gonna go, he had te' this was an amazing opportunity.  
"Tomorrow a little after noon.." Sadness filled his eyes and I could feel anger filling mine. I looked down at the water and tried te' formulate a sentence that didn't involve me yelling. We sat there for a whole minute while I tried te' keep me' anger in check and I finally found what I really wanted te' say.  
"I'm glad ye' got in. I know that must have meant a lot te' ye', and I'm proud ye' used one of ye'r own songs." I couldn't look him in the eye.  
"Emmet I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just thought-"  
"I'd explode?" Suddenly me' anger jumped ten fold and the fact he was this close te' me scared me a little bit. "Freak out? hurt ye'? Do ye' really think think I would ever do something like that?"  
"I-"  
"Answer me." I demanded and the cracks of me' masks were slipping as me' tone raised as I tried te' be quiet and not disrupt the rest of the guys. I felt some eyes fall te' us and I knew I wasn't doing a good job.  
"Your more sensitive then most people I know Emmet I just didn't want to hurt you so I had been putting it off." Fear was starting te' fill his eyes, like he was looking at a monster, was I really that scary? I froze in place and didn't know what te' do. Should I say more, should I ask him not te' leave, should I go with him? I fought each question with another question then I just looked up at him.  
"Ye' didn't want me te' go with ye' did ye'." I made the statement plain when it was suppose te' be a question. He opened his mouth te' speak, but closed it quickly. He was struggling with words. I pulled away from him and raised me'self up onto the edge with him our legs were only a fingernail length away but the distance seemed greater then that. A warm summer breeze swirled around us carrying the laughter and scent of food from the party going on around us. Damo was being picked up by Declan and then dropped into the water as Paul, Ryan, and Keith had a strange three-way-dunking war going on. Nicole had also got in and was enjoying the piece of her mind as she had her eyes closed. Our breathing was in synch and after a moment he spoke with a sad sense of truth.  
"We don't work."  
"Ye' mean me' anger is the issue."  
"No, I fight with you too. We just don't work Emmet, I have enjoyed this chance you gave me, and I really care about you but I can't pretended that every morning I don't consider just punching you in the face, and I feel bad because I know what my brother did..." A tear was swelling up in his eyes. I couldn't explain how I was feeling, but the closest I could get was a strange mix of pissed off and understanding. Cam however worked through his tears and continued. "I am so sorry." I didn't respond I just got up and walked away. I wasn't sure where I was going but I found me'self getting a hamburger and started chowing down, not speaking a word te' anybody as inside I was screaming louder then I had ever in me' life.

_**(What do you think? Intense, right? I am going to try something different...if you review for this chapter I will send you a PM with a preview of the next chapter, okay? :P )**_


	3. Part 3

_**(Okay, so I wasn't aware that so many of you approved of Cameron and Emmet. I always thought you all hated me putting Cameron from Glee Project with Emmet from Celtic if you would have reviewed more maybe I would have known that and maybe this wouldn't be what your reading, I guess you'll never know oh well ;P Well here, enjoy the last part of I break his heart, you break his arm)**_

-Present-  
Cameron was feeding off of me' fear and he seemed te' enjoy it more as he let the other mysterious man tease me' horror with almost hitting me with the hammer. By about the third time I flinched he was down right laughing.  
"I'm sorry stop." He put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "This is too funny. I'll be right back." Cameron stepped out of the room and the long-haired man followed him. The bitter cold was still there, but by this point I didn't even care. Colm? Where was Colm?

-Earlier at the party-  
Me' mood just stayed flat as I fought back the over-flowing levels of anger that tried te' sweep through me. The biggest problem was that he was right, Cam was totally right, we just didn't work or let me amend that statement: I didn't work for Cameron. I was te' angry and I didn't know how te' change that.I stayed away from talking te' anyone, Declan and Keith both tried but the understood the dark cloud over me' head. I considered just leaving that party secerak times but very time I remember the soaking wet Ryan how needed the car te' get home. Paul seemed te' gravitate around me te' and I wasn't really sure why, then Paul pulled me off te' the side of the party. Declan was laughing at the still wet Ryan as they both jumped back in the pool from their food break, Damian and Keith were sitting with Neil as they talked about the awesomeness of home cooked meat. Damn, sometimes I couldn't stand their happiness. Cameron was talking te' Laura and Nicole who both made a sly glance at me. Clearly he was telling them. He told everyone.  
"Emmet is everything okay?"Paul looked concerned and it took a lot of will power not te' punch him square in the jaw.  
"Ye' already know why I'm not..." I growled at him and his eyes just dropped te' the floor.  
"Oh...I didn't think he would tell ye' here." Paul pulled his eyes up and set his hand on me' shoulder. "I'm-"  
"I know." I didn't want te' hear it. I couldn't hear it, because I would either explode or break down. Right then and there I could have done either.  
"Do ye' want te' take ye' back te' the hotel? I brought me' car." Paul was being nice and I knew that, but something inside said I had te' stay.  
"Thanks Paul, but no I'm good."  
"Then brighten the hell up!" The order came off really strict and I pretended te' smile. Maybe I could pretend te' not be pissed just long enough till I'm alone. "That'll do." He gripped me' arm and pulled me back te' the party.

-Present-  
I'm not sure what happened next. I think thunder crashed or maybe a door got kicked down but next something rang out. Something loud and startling rang out, gun shots? I heard shouting from the doorway I waited te' see something, as the restrains pulled me back as I struggled te' get away. Something was happening. Something bad. Then a person came into view.  
"Emmet! Oh me' god!" Colm's eyes were large and panic stricken as he slowly took in me' naked form. He struggled te' the restraints off, but surely and slowly he got them off.  
"Colm what's going on?" I begged out for information.  
"The police are here we're gonna be okay." Colm rushed te' undo the final arm strap leaving only me' legs attached te' the cold wood of the chair."Emmet here." He handed me me' swim trunks which I pulled on roughly almost falling te' the ground as the pain in me' wrists and ankles was intense and awful. Then someone else was in the room. Someone with a black gun trained at us.

-Earlier at the party-  
Cameron avoided me and I didn't smile, but I engaged in conversation and shared me' sorrow while fighting back me' anger. Everyone seemed convinced enough and then Cameron began smiling. I didn't let me'self get close te' him and mostly focused around Keith and Colm as I sipped on a beer Declan set out (with Ryan's permission). I was being careful not te' drink te' much at a time but something deep down said that I was gonna probably get drunk and do something really stupid. The sun was starting te' go down, but the party didn't end. We just turned on the lights set up in the pool and jumped in. David and Barry had left but Nicole and Laura were te' enticed in chatting with Colm.  
"-and then Andrew's like 'Dude are ye' serious?'!" Colm and Nicole were doubled over laughing hard at his story as Laura just smiled and shook her head chuckling te' herself. I chuckled te' me'self as I took a long sip on me' third beer.  
"I'm gonna get in the pool." Laura said smiling at her girlfriend before letting go of her hand te' join Keith, and Damo in the water. Ryan was talking te' George and Paul as they all eat the last of the food Declan made. The drummer himself was sitting with Neil at a table smiling as they toss a tenis ball back and forth. I was trying not te' keep tabs on Cameron, but he had gone in the house for a second.  
"Emmet?" Colm asked and he pulled me back te' the world and him and Nicole were just looking at me as if waiting for me te' respond.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Do ye' know what the new song Colm's gonna get with the band guys?"  
"Sharon had mentioned a song with me and all the band guys singing te' the band girls." Colm explained as he smiled a blinding smile at me and I just thought for a second.  
"I think it was 'Black Velvet Band' though I might be wrong." I smiled apologetically then I noticed Cam walked out of the house. 'Leave him Emmet' I said internal, but me' feet weren't listening and I noticed I was walking over te' him. In his eyes I could see the dread and pain welling up just waiting for me te' say something stupid. Honestly, I had no idea what I wanted te' say, so I just planned on opening me' mouth and see what happened. That's a great plan right?  
"Cameron I'm-sorry I was angry. I'm sorry I yelled every morning and I'm sorry I wasn't ready te' come out te' me' family. I'm not trying te' change ye'r mind, I'm just saying I wish the best for te' and I hope ye' win the contest-thing." I didn't look at him as the anger was completely frozen inside me and totally transferred over te' sincerity.  
"Thank ye' Emmet, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. At first they felt like hot lead, but then I realized that this might be the last time I would ever feel this so I just wrapped me' arms around him as a tear pulled at me' eyes. "You'll always be my first boyfriend and I'll say that with pride." The pain of realizing that this was the end of us was horrifying and almost sent me te' me' knees crying. I pulled away from him and he slyly wiped his eyes under his glasses, his fake glasses that looked adorable on him. We both chuckled nervously and we just looked away. Cameron went over te' Neil and Declan and I walked over te' Colm and Nicole.  
"Are ye' gonna be okay?" Nicole asked trying not te' be obvious as she looked up at me with concern. I always liked Nicole she was smart and very motherly which was nice when ye' were on the road for such long periods of time.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. He's honestly much better without me." I forced a smile as I knew that te' be true.  
"Sometimes things just don't work. We're here okay?" Nicole said as she pulled me' into her tiny embrace. As she pulled herself of me and dried her eyes colm just simply put his hand on me' shoulder.  
"I don't really know ye' or him and I don't know what went wrong, but don't worry everything will be okay in the end." He smiled at me wryly and I felt like he honestly meant that.  
"I'm getting in the pool ye' coming?" I asked I edged closer te' the water. They both just nodded then got in slowly. I just jumped head first letting the water swallow me whole.

-Present-  
I stumbled up te' me' feet as more gunshots rang out through the building. Colm looked scared as he led me out of the room we took a left down a long hall the blackness concealing us actually making me feel a little better. Then suddenly the darkness was gone and we were in a large warehouse room filled with columns of metal towers covered in boxes, dusty and forgotten. Colm and I ran down one of the lanes both of us checking behind us as we were terrified, then the man was in front of us. Standing no farther then a couple yards away was the man with long black hair, his small pistol aimed in our direction. Fear gripped us and froze us te' the ground. Time stood still. A fly buzzed somewhere near by. Another gun shot in a different room rang out crying for someone te' notice. Colm's breath caught as I could see his frame shaking. The sky in his eyes was frozen over like ice creating a cold colour that was the very definition of fear. God not Colm, don't hurt Colm! He did nothing te' anybody and probably was one of the nicest people in the world. Please not Colm!

-At the party-  
Finally it got late. A little after midnight Ryan put the rest of his clothes and said he was ready te' leave. so almost everyone said their goodbyes te' Cameron (his eyes were wet and he almost cried), mostly just hugs and best wishes. After they were done with him they moved te' Ryan and Neil te' tell them that they were excited for the wedding which had been re-schedule for next month a week after Neil get's his cast off. Finally we were in the car on our way back te' the hotel. The ride was silent besides Neil and Ryan gently whispering te' each other. Colm sat in between Cam and I and I just knew how awful the night was gonna get. A lump raised te' me' throat and I knew that tonight would be the last night I might ever sleep next te' Cam ever again. I covered me' mouth and leaned against the window away from Colm's wandering gaze. Lights flicked red te' green and back in a steady pattern I didn't care about and inside I was shaking from the storm of sorrow and pain I was experiencing, no tear ever leaving me' eyes even though they were fighting like hell te' escape. 'It's not about ye' this is about Cameron. He doesn't need te' be with a hot head like ye'.' An inner voice was taunting me' as the car came te' a stop. Ryan looked back at me and I realized, dear god, we were already at the hotel. Ryan and Neil both worked te' get out of the car along with Cam, Colm and me'self.  
"Colm it was great te' meet ye'. I'm looking forward te' hearing ye' sing." Ryan smiled. "Cam, I hate te' se ye' go I hope ye' make it. We'll miss ye' at the wedding." The black haired rouge that I had come te' know hugged the American boy tightly and gave me a tiny look of sorrow.  
"Thank ye' Ryan, and I am sorry I'm not going to your guy's wedding." He gently patted Ryan's back.  
"Don't worry about it, and don't forget te' call okay?" Neil asked a little teary-eyed as his boyfriend let go and he latched on.  
"Of course." cam chuckled and ye' could see a couple tears in his eyes. He was about te' cry when Damian and Keith said good bye te' him, George and Paul also got him pretty teary eyed. Both Neil and Ryan looked me over te' make sure then Ryan spoke.  
"See ye' later right dude?"  
"Of course." I nodded and hugged Ryan before hugging Neil.  
"Colm even though I heard about you from Neil's dream I'm glad I met you in person." Cameron laughed and a light blush had rose te' Neil's cheeks as he covered his face, leaning on his crutches. Neil had told all of us about his coma dream and every time ye' could see Ryan gritting his teeth in either jealousy or protective. Colm looked confused at Cam who just smiled then walked te' the hotel. I rolled me' eyes but didn't smile then Colm turned te' look at Neil.  
"It's a long story I'll tell ye' later okay?" Neil smiled as he got back into Ryan's car. Ryan waved good bye as he slid into the car next te' his boyfriend.  
"I'll see ye' later Colm, I'm looking forward te' rehearsals."I smiled at him and his eyes were darken by the night, but even still they seemed te' sparkle just like the night sky that hung above us quietly.  
"Bye, Emmet." He smiled back at me before he turned on his heels and walked toward his truck. Me' own name rang in me' ears exactly as he said it, and for a couple seconds I was frozen te' the asphalt. Finally I walked te' the hotel. Each step felt like a thousand pounds on me' mind as I forced me'self inside. By the time I got te' our room ,soon te' just by my room, I was totally numb. Cameron was just waiting for me by our door. I stepped around him te' unlock the door, and without looking at me he stepped into the room.  
"Emmet-" I broke his sentence with me' lips pressed onto his. The door closed behind us, and I felt a facade break inside of me. Even though I was kissing him he did nothing, he didn't push me away but his lips didn't give into mine the way I knew they could. I pulled away from him first and I felt a single tear, all alone, run down me' cheek and I had te' ask.  
"Why didn't ye' tell me? Why did ye' tell every person in the fucking world but me!" Anger seeped it's way into me' voice but it didn't control it in any way. "I deserved te' know! I'm ye'r boyfriend Cameron!" Deep down I knew that wasn't true any more. Things with cam were so faint, they always had been. Sure around people we could act like our relationship was strong but alone we bearly spoke if we weren't yelling. We didn't fit.  
"Emmet I'm sorry. You'll be okay." He gently patted me' back before he turned away from me.  
"Oh well great then I guess I'm upset for no fucking reason!" More anger came out and he just stood ridgid as I turned te' look at his back.  
"This is the exact fuckin' reason we don't work!" He pronounce the same cuss word as I did but it sounded so different with his American accent. "You get angry then I get pissed, and scream back!" He was beyond right. I knew that but something stopped me from agreeing with him.  
"So what!? I'm a pain in ye'r ass then ye' piss me off more! That's how we work!"  
"We don't work Emmet!" Cameron glared at me as a forgotten silence echoed around us.  
"So I took that damn beating for nothing!" I didn't like saying anything involving his brother but I was so pissed I guess I couldn't censor me'self.  
"Basically yeah! because I fuckin' sick of this damn abuse I've takin'! Everyday your screaming at me for no reason, how hard do you think that is for me? To have nothing to do all day while ye'r livin' your dream, and not a single member of my family will even talk to me! I'm not some bitch just for when your bored or angry!" He was shouting louder then I was but me' voice was lower so it was easier te' hear. If we had neighbors I'm pretty sure they would have came over te' make sure we wouldn't kill each other. Both guilt and more rage went through me. Was he right?

-Present-  
The gun was trained for Colm and I was terrified. Deep down I truly knew what was going on but I was still subject te' the fear and pain I was putting me'self through. I'm pretty sure I screamed, regardless I couldn't feel nothing in me' body as the shot rang out. I was cold. Goosebumps covered me' body that was clothed, but the t-shirt and shorts seemed te' just fade away. Colm dropped. The man with long black hair disappeared with the warehouse we were in. Now it was just Colm and I falling. I fought against me' own muscles te' get te' his body. He had collapse on the ground face down, so I had te' roll him over te' see him clearly. I expected te' see Colm's sky eyes. Clear and true. Empty of blame. But I didn't. They weren't Colm's eyes I saw, they were Cameron's. Cameron's brown eyes that were void of emotion and only could show disappointment. The same eyes he gave me for when he yelled at me, or rather, when I yelled at him. Slowly Colm faded away from me - we were falling. Cameron took the Irishman's place. Dreams sucked.

I opened me' eyes te' the hotel room I had fallen asleep in after me' ex-boyfriend and I stopped yelling at each other. The bedroom door was closed and I was laying on the couch. Darkness enveloped the whole world from me' angle and I noticed that I was cold. Freezing actually but I didn't care. The nightmare I had still shook through me' mind. I roused me'self up from me' back slowly and stumbled in the dark te' the little kitchen area. I reached for me' keys, grasping them in me' cold fingers as I slipped on a spare pair of sandals I had out. I turned on me' heels and reached for the doorknob. The moon was only about a quarter full and shown brightly through the window. I was frozen. Thousands of different ideas went through me' head. A deep part of me wanted te' go out drinking, but a version of Ryan's voice said that was a bad idea. I felt restless and like everything was wrong so I just kicked off the thin shoes and flipped on the light. I set the keys down gently on the counter again, and walked back into the sitting area which contained the couch that I had me' restless nightmare on. I looked at the blank notebook on the coffee table, I had set it there this morning so I could try me' hand at songwriting. I probably started over a million times. I was te' restless I needed te' move or something. I was still angry so trying te' sleep on the bed was out of the question. Besides Cameron was a light sleeper and I know if I opened the door he would wake up in a heartbeat. I finally decided on taking a walk...sure it was 5 in the morning and I only slept four hours but hell I couldn't do anything else with me'self. Much te' me' surprise I walked the empty hall with an instant sense of 'better'. The hall was colder then me' room but I couldn't care less I was enjoy the different atmosphere. Then I got te' the elevator.  
"Skylar Please!" A blonde guy a little taller then me brushed past me and almost knocked me down. The girl who had shouted after him stepped past me also.  
"No, Katherine!" The guy turned on his heels te' look at her. "You can have either me or Jesse!" Both the guy and the girl had American accents.  
"Skylar!" She shouted brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes. Silence fell and I waited in the elevator for the doors te' close. The guy 'Skylar' didn't wait for her answer he just gripped her around her waist and pressed their lips together in a fire of passion and meaning. She melted into the kiss instantly and she grabbed his shirt in her hands causing the white of her knuckles te' show over her pale complexion. "I choose you." She said breathlessly, and finally the doors closed me away from the sweetness of the couple. I leaned back against the wall watching the numbers tick away. "Would I ever say that te' Cameron?" I asked aloud te' nobody but me. The answer didn't appear. Would I ever choose Cam? If I could have something like Ryan and Neil would I still want Cameron? I already knew the answer. The answer hit me like a brick and I slid down te' the bottom of the corner. I covered me' face in me' arms which were wrapped around me' knees. I didn't have a plan for when the door opened. I wasn't crying, I wasn't, but I felt like I could have at any second. The doors opened and I made no attempt te' move. The doors closed I felt a presence in the small room with me. I still didn't move, I kept me' breathing even and reluctantly pulled me' head up. The numbers were going back up but I didn't recognize the other man who was so near te' me.  
"Broken heart?" He asked as he lifted his black Irish flat hat up and tussled his blonde hair the same way Cam does. He was every bit of American as me' ex-boyfriend but his accent was strangely different almost like British.  
"Yeah." I said sliding back up te' a standing position te' face the other guy who wore a grey sleeveless shirt that showed a paw print tattoo he had on his right bicep.  
"Know a lot of that." He gave me a slight smile as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I'm sure everything will be okay, if every man died from heartbreak humans would have died out a long time ago.""  
"Yeah ye'r right." I gave a faint laugh at his attempt te' make me feel better. "Thanks."  
"Of course, and thanks for talking te' me."  
"What do ye' mean?" I asked very perplexed as I noticed he was about te' get off.  
"Your Emmet Cahill. Your like a superstar to me I just love Celtic Thunder." He gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Well thanks but I'm really not that amazing." I chuckled at the irony of our conflicting ideas.  
"To me you are." He said it as a fact as he took of his hat. "By any chance would you sign my hat?" He asked like a shy little boy and I didn't know how te' smile and say no so I said yes.  
"Sure you got a pen or something?" He fished around in his pocket and ended up handing me a sharpie along with his black Irish flat hat. I wasn't really sure where te' sign it but then I noticed the inside of the bill was grey and had a sturdy enough of a material for me te' sign.  
"Thank you so much!" He smile with wide eyed happiness like that of little child. The doors opened and he stared at his hat like it was gold as he stepped off.  
"Wait I didn't catch ye'r name?" I asked as a common courtesy.  
"Sterling." He smiled as a wave of excitement washed his expression.  
"Well thanks for cheering me up Sterling." I said the very British name and he gave me a last wave before I pressed the ground floor again and the doors closed. I kept smiling te' me'self as several things became clear te' me. "Damn he was right." I said aloud with a chuckle as the realization sunk on me. I was gonna be fine and the second those doors opened again I had the whole world at me' feet and I had loyal fans like Sterling for support. I choose them. I would be sad when Cameron left but I would keep smiling and soon I would see Ryan and Neil's wedding. I smiled as a strange feeling went through me. I wasn't angry, not at Cameron, not at me. After I took a short walk I was gonna go back te' Cameron and tell him that I want him te' go because I know that's what he wants and I know that's whats best for him. With a grin on me' face the doors te' the world opened.

_**-So, I know you think I'm cheep for using the whole it was a dream thing, but it was really important okay! I hope you liked how I ended it. :) the next story will be 'I Don't' and guess what...it's gonna be Neil and Ryan's wedding. ;p and just between me and you I already have a head start on the first part. Love, Sterwolf59-**_


End file.
